Once upon a December
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: AU: It’s December, and Leon only wants one thing for Christmas. The gorgeous blond he is sharing a bed with…Contains Yaoi, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a December**

**By:** Aerys Krystie/Schwarz tot schwarz das Bloot.

**Theme:** AU.

**Plot:** It's December, and Leon only wants one thing for Christmas. The gorgeous blond he is sharing a bed with…

**Warnings:** Yaoi, sexual content, language, semi non-consensual sexual intercourse, OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Kingdom Hearts _do not_ belong to me.

The smell of pancakes was throughout the house. The scent of coffee joining it. They were usually what got people out of bed in the mornings, especially if they had a wild night before. As it had been for Cloud, much to everyone's shock.

Everyone thought that Cloud was a coldhearted bastard that only had sex with Sephiroth. They were half right. But from time to time, Cloud enjoyed getting completely drunk and screwing the first woman he set his eyes on. He usually regretted it in the morning. The women he brings home usually had scratchy voices, and did not go well with his hangover.

Except, last night, he did nothing like that. He had been out with Leon. Not generally a mistake, if he didn't remember what he did. Though, this time he did remember what he did. And waking up in Leon's arms didn't help much.

Though he would never admit that he enjoyed being wrapped up in those arms, Cloud liked to be the one who cuddled. It was some weird habit he had picked up from when Sephiroth had been human and allowed Cloud to take him. He had always wanted to cuddle the person from that night on.

Right now, he was staring a lightly tanned chest. Leon was groaning and pulling away, rolling to his back. For some reason, that was how Leon always woke up. Cloud knew this as he watched Leon on more than one occasion. It was fascinating, albeit a little disturbing, to Cloud anyway.

He actually wasn't sure why he was so intrigued with Leon and his habits. Or even how and when it happened. Not that it mattered. Everyone knew that Cloud was as straight as they came now. After the whole "Sephiroth trying to destroy the world" incident, Cloud refused to sleep with another man and converted back to the way he was before joining Soldier. Well, more like before _trying_ to join Soldier.

'Why are you watching me? Are going to do a documentary or something?'

Cloud came out of his thoughts at the sound of Leon's voice. He gave a grunt and stood from the bed, stretching. He was sure someone was playing the bongo drums in there, and he was sure he was going to kill the beatnik that was doing it.

Leon snickered. 'Is something wrong, Cloud?'

Cloud shot Leon a glare over his shoulder before leaving the room. He went down the hall to the bathroom, knowing that there would be no-one in there. He could hear Aerith and Yuffie talking in the kitchen, and, well, he knew where Leon was.

He yawned as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He removed what clothing he was wearing, which was everything, aside from his shoes. He dumped his clothes into his basket and turned the water on in the shower. He closed his eyes as steam came up and brushed his face.

Knowing that Leon would be in shortly to brush and wash his face, Cloud stepped into the small cubicle and closed the door. He tilted his head towards the current, smiling softly. When the bathroom door opened, he watched Leon come in and go to the basin.

'You're doing it again, Cloud,' Leon called as he got his toothbrush.

Cloud frown, and started washing his hair. When he had the conditioner settling, he washed his body. By the time he rinsed the conditioner out, Leon had left, closing the bathroom door. Cloud turned the shower off, watching the water going down the drain. He sighed, shaking his head, riding his hair of the water, and then stepped out.

He dried his body, wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom, going back to the bedroom. His headache had gone down a little, and was not surprised to see two aspirin and a glass of water on the bedside chest. He took the tablets and dressed in black jeans and a dark blue sweater then joined the others for breakfast.

He sat at the table, beside Aerith and across from Leon, who, as usual, paid minimal attention to him. True, when they first went out together, whatever happened that they might regret the morning after, they would blame on the alcohol. And that was what upset Cloud the most. The fact that Leon wouldn't say a thing to him.

Cloud ate his pancakes quietly. The aspirin had taken enough of an effect to allow him to think without causing too much pain. _Why do I even care about this? When and why did I become this complicated? I don't even know what's going inside me anymore._

Cloud looked at the three pancakes still on his plate, before pushing them away. He drank his coffee in silence, staring at the top of Leon's hair. _Did he always have that amount of lighter brown? God, why am I asking you?_ He finished his coffee, taking it to the sink.

It was customary that whoever cooked, the other two would do the dishes. It was always the same. The girls cooked, and the guys cleaned up. It was a good routine, although there was one time that Cloud wanted to cook and after that night, was banned from ever _thinking_ of cooking again. That suited Cloud just fine. He didn't want food poisoning again, and knew the others didn't want it as well.

The girls took the dishes up to the sink and left the kitchen, discussing something to do with the little garden they had. Leon sat in his chair, lazily swirling the last of his coffee before drinking it and standing. He picked up the tea towel and waited for Cloud to begin the dishes.

Cloud collapsed onto the sofa, groaning. It had taken over two hours to get the dishes done. It wouldn't have taken that long with Leon had just kept quiet and done his job. The girls had come in to see what the commotion was, and had ordered them to clean the water off the counters, table, chairs, windows, fridge, walls, ceiling, floors…To clean all the water up and finish the dishes.

Leon was currently sitting on the arm of the sofa, resting against the back; head tilted back, eyes closed. Cloud couldn't help but study the brunette's portrait. He quickly looked away when Leon sighed, moving to stand.

'I'm going for a walk. I'll be back a little later.' Without waiting for a response, Leon grabbed his bolero and left the house without another word.

'You _like_ him, don't you?'

'Holy shit!' Cloud jumped to his feet, staring at a grinning Aerith. 'What the hell are you trying to do? Give me an early death?'

Aerith giggled. 'Actually, I'm just trying to help you with your man problem.'

Cloud's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'I _do not_ have a man problem, Aerith. If anything, it's just a man crush. Oh, god! That sounded worse.'

Aerith moved around the sofa to sit on it. 'So what's the problem?'

Cloud laughed harshly. 'There is no problem, Aer. There never has been, never will be.'

'Cloud, how many times have you been able to lie to me?' Aerith looked at the blond.

Cloud thought of all the times he tried to lie to her. '…Never.'

'Exactly. Now, sit down, don't complain, and just tell me what the problem is.' Aerith patted the place beside her, and waited for Cloud to do as he was told.

I know this one is taking a different turn to the original, but I actually am hoping it will turn out better. Please review! It would be much appreciated.

::.Beat of the rising sun, beat of the rising sun,

You gotta feel the dance, it's always in your heart.::

Peace

Auska.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once upon a December**

**By:** Aerys Krystie/Schwarz tot schwarz das Bloot.

* * *

'Well, _that_ was pointless.'

Three pairs of eyes looked up at Leon, who sitting on the sofa, staring at the TV screen. They had just finished watching _No Retreat, No Surrender_. Leon, honestly, could not see any point to it. All he wanted to do was reach into the screen and slap Jason senseless.

Since he wasn't able to do, he just sat on the sofa, fuming. Whoever chose that movie was defiantly off Leon's Christmas card list, not that he had one. He glared at the others, before raising an eyebrow. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

'Which one of you got that movie?'

'I did.' Aerith stood up. She had been lying on the floor with Yuffie. She crossed her arms over her chest. 'What are you going to do about it, Leon?'

Leon kept his temper. It wasn't like him to lose it over something so trivial, but tension did that to him. He wasn't about to say what he was tense about, since he doubted anyone would understand. He barely understood it himself. He just needed some time alone to sort his mind out.

'Nothing. I'm hitting the sack.' Leon left the living room, not bothering to tell Cloud not to wake him.

Getting to the room that he shared with Cloud, seeing as the girls took the only room that was big enough to hold beds, Leon stripped off his clothing. He knew Cloud wasn't too fond of sharing a bed with him. Though, both of them were too proud to sleep on the sofa or the floor.

Their pride always did seem to get the better of them. This would explain why Cloud refused to talk to him, unless it was life or death. There was just something about the way that Cloud looked at him that made Leon think he knew what was going on behind those glowing azure eyes. Then Cloud would do something that would shoot Leon down.

Pulling on a pair of grey sweat pants, Leon laid on the bed. Sure, last night was something unusual and fun, but Cloud was drunk. Leon groaned. This was getting him nowhere fast. Every time he got close to figuring Cloud out, the blond would do something that would force Leon to change his opinion, again.

He had lost count of how many opinions he had on Cloud. He would think he was straight, then homosexual, then bisexual, then asexual. At one point, Leon even went as far as thinking that Cloud was raised by a priest. But that was shot out of the air when he learnt about Sephiroth.

He had never been so furious at someone, excluding Seifer, in his entire life, and excluding Rinoa. But when he saw Sephiroth, he backed down, swallowed his pride and stayed away from Cloud for all of nine months. It nearly killed him. Some many times he had been so close to getting what he wanted, only to have it dangled under his nose then ripped away.

At times, Leon had even come to the conclusion that Cloud was doing this as some sort of sick game. Those thoughts were quickly pushed away as it didn't seem like a kind of thing Cloud would do. But going down on him was another thing that Cloud didn't do.

Leon got off the bed, moving to the window when the bedroom door opened. He glanced over his shoulder, and growled to himself. _Great. I come up here to get away from him, and he decides he needs to sleep. Since when?_ Leon went back to looking out the window. He could hear Cloud undressing, sending his libido crazy.

'I thought you were going to sleep,' Cloud stated as he got under the covers of the bed.

'Couldn't sleep,' Leon replied matter-of-factly.

'Aerith warned you about that.'

'Yeah. Aerith was also the one who kept bringing me cups of it. If I turned it down, she would get that sad look in her eye…The last thing I need to deal with, right now, is a vengeful woman.'

Cloud frowned, sitting up. 'What would she want to get vengeance for? Not accepting a cup of coffee? I think you've been hanging around Yuffie too much.'

Leon rolled his eyes. Why Cloud only ever acted this way around him, he really wanted to know. 'Look, Cloud, I would love to have an in depth conversation about this, really, I would, but I can't be bothered, okay? I'm just going to go to sleep.'

Leon went to the other side of the bed, his side of the bed, and laid on his back, staring at the black ceiling. Through the darkness, he missed Cloud's smirk, but could feel amused eyes on him. He turned onto his side, so his back faced the blond and tried to shut out the feeling of being watched.

'Seriously, Cloud, are you doing a documentary or what?'

'Don't know, yet. But if I do happen to do one, at least I'll have all the information I need.' Cloud turned onto his side, pulling the covers up.

_Great. Now he's upset at me. Is there anything I can't manage to do?_ Leon turned onto his stomach, burying head underneath the pillow. He closed his eyes, slowly falling into a deep slumber.

He awoke hours later to the feeling of something rocking against him. He frowned. His head was on top of the pillow and he was hugging Cloud, who was rocking against him, moaning quietly in his sleep. Leon really wasn't sure on what to do, though the better half of him was saying to let Cloud continue.

The other half, well that was telling him to screw Cloud now. Take him fast and hard. Leave him begging for more. Leon gave that thought some serious consideration, until he remembered who was thinking of. It was Cloud, and Cloud would not forget something quickly.

Leon blinked once, before his hand slid past the elastic of Cloud's boxers to wrap around the hard, hot flesh. He gave it a slow jerk, just to make sure he wouldn't wake Cloud. With a smirk, he gave the organ a slightly harder yank, which only caused Cloud to moan out his name.

Knowing he was going to be enjoying this, Leon gently rolled Cloud onto his back. He loved it that Cloud slept shirtless, like he did. His tongue attacked a soft, pink nipple. He listened to Cloud's strained gasp. He pulled his hand back; Cloud whimpered. He moved down the blond's body, removing the boxers just enough so he could free Cloud's erection.

_Great. You make him upset; now you're going to take advantage of him._ Leon stopped and pulled back. For once, his mind was right. Cloud was asleep. So he was dreaming about Leon, but that was nothing unnatural. But still, he had to live with the blond, and he didn't want a vendetta held against him.

'Don't stop, Leon,' Cloud rasped. Leon looked into Cloud's eyes. 'You were doing a wonderful job.'

Why was he not surprised that Cloud was awake? Probably because he knew no-one would be able to sleep through something like that. He knew he couldn't. Why would Cloud be any different? Which is the point: he isn't. _But why is asking for something sexual from me? I thought this guy was straight._

Not one to disappoint, Leon tugged Cloud's boxers the rest of the way down. He smirked at the blond's pride and joy as it stood tall. He licked the organ from base to tip, smirking inwardly as the blond groaned. _He must be desperate. That has to be the reason._ Leon took the head of the erect penis into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Cloud's eyes closed as pleasure rippled along every nerve in his body. He jerked his hips up, pushing a little more of his shaft into Leon's mouth. One of his hands got a death grip in Leon's unruly strands, forcing the brunette's head down, pushing more of himself into the warm cavern.

After his little talk with Aerith – well, it was more her telling him what to do and that was mainly her saying: be a man and accept your emotions – Cloud dwelled a little on his thoughts before he decided that what Aerith said made sense, in a harsh and degrading way.

In all honesty, Cloud couldn't remember the last time he was "in tune" with his emotions. He has been a _long_ time, he knew that. Most likely before he was booted off Soldier campus. It had been humiliating. And with the knowledge of what Sephiroth was, he just didn't want to get close to anyone again…Ever.

'Fuck,' he whispered hoarsely, bending his knees to give himself some more leverage.

Leon forced himself not to gag as Cloud's hips bucked wildly. He allowed Cloud to, put mildly, fuck his mouth. The blond had amazing strength in his slender arms and held Leon's head in place. But Leon wasn't going to let it continue. He could barely breathe anymore.

Getting a good grip on Cloud's hips, Leon forced them down, and pulled his mouth free. He gasped for air, and shot the blond a glare, who didn't see it as his eyes were closed. The glare soon left his face as he studied Cloud's. His own erection pulsed and begged for attention.

Cloud's eyes were closed, his mouth parted, taking deep breathes. His cheeks held a pink tinge. It was a look Leon had seen many times, but on Cloud, no-one else came close to comparing. Just looking the way he did, Cloud, to Leon, blew away everyone with just sheer sexiness.

Having regained his breath, Leon wrapped his long fingers around the thick member before him. He jerked it roughly. His tongue occasionally grazing the swollen head, enjoying the way Cloud quietly cried out at the wet contact. He couldn't help it. Leon loved teasing people in bed, not that many would know it, and Cloud was no different.

Cloud moaned softly. It had been his past experience that if he were to do such things with another male, he was to be quiet about it. Besides, nothing good ever came from being as noisy as you possibly could. The only thing you got was a sore throat. And not only that, but he didn't want Aerith or Yuffie to come running in.

His eyes shot open as he felt his release on its way. His hand tightened its grip in Leon's hair as his body tensed. Several streams of semen shot out of his penis and onto Leon's face, his mouth open in a silent scream, before he went limp on the bed, panting.

After his body settled down from its high, Cloud opened his eyes, watching Leon through fuzziness, as the brunette cleaned his face. Though his body still felt like jelly, he forced himself to sit up, rewarding himself with one hell of a head-spin. He closed his eyes, opening them slowly when he could feel his head again. He stared at Leon, who was staring back with an indifferent look.

'Why?' Leon asked, raising as eyebrow.

'Why not?' Cloud copied Leon. 'I don't see anything wrong with it.'

Leon's eyes narrowed. 'You know, you are _way_ more complicated than any female I have ever met, and that's including Yuffie. I can't make out if you're straight, gay, bi, or asexual. It's becoming annoying. Would you just chose one and stick with it?'

'M-me? You're the one who's been giving this more though than necessary. Why don't _you_ pick one and stick to it,' Cloud shot back, frowning.

'I'm not the one changing every three weeks. I know I'm bisexual. Everyone knows I'm bisexual. I'm not the one trying to hide who and what I am. Why do you act that way?'

Cloud set his jaw, his eyes hardening. 'I'm confused. Humans get confused because they have feelings. Didn't you alien leaders teach you that before sending you here?!'

Leon's eyes widened. That was not something he expected to hear out of Cloud's mouth. It was something he expected from Seifer, Sora, or even Aerith. He shook his head. He was not going to kneel there and be insulted. Not after giving Cloud one of the best orgasms he's probably ever had.

Leon stood from the bed, glaring down at Cloud. 'This is hell. Being in your presences is the fifth rating of hell, Cloud.'

'You're not exactly a slice of heaven yourself, Squall,' Cloud retorted with a sneer.

'I'm the closest to heaven your lopsided ass will ever get.' Leon stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, just for good measure. He wasn't really hoping the night would end that way.

* * *

Sorry that chapter took so long for me to put up, but I'm having a really difficult time writing anything remotely sexual between anyone! Hope this wasn't a disappoint for those who are keeping up with it. I'll try to make it a little more interesting. And I'm sorry about the argument, and the insults, but I honestly couldn't resist.

Please review!

::.Beat of the rising sun, beat of the rising sun

You gotta feel the dance, it's always in your heart.::

Peace

Auska.


End file.
